dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Sky Dragon
Goku vs. Sky Dragon is the thirteenth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the eightieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The original Japanese title is "Iza Gozen Shiai! Goku Tai Tenron"(いざ御前試合!悟空VS天龍). The episode first aired on September 23, 1987. Summary Goku has taken his first step into the unknown world. Diligently training his mind and body. Carrying boulders ten times his size and walking up steep mountains on his bare hands! Pouring rain or unbearable heat, will not stop Goku from pursuing his goal: To train his mind, body, and tail through random real-world experiences, so he can win the next World Martial Arts Tournament. .]] Goku's training takes an unexpected twist when he loses control and starts to speed down the mountain on his hands! Before he can plunge into the canyon, Goku's tail grows back and just in time too! It managed to save his life again as it clings to a tree branch. As he comments on his tail being stronger than ever and it never breaking again ironically the tree branch snaps instead. Goku falls, but he just uses his hands to absorb the fall and flips off a handstand. Goku fatigued and in search of competiton, asks an old woman where the nearest city is and heads off for yet another adventure. He is informed there is a man named, Master Chin, who sounds worthy of his skills. When Goku arrives in the city, he finds Master Chin in a dispute. It seems Master Chin's son, Shoken, has stolen the wallet of Rising Dragon, and is backed by his goons. Master Chin is forced to defend himself and his son. Master Chin leaps into the air and performs his trademark move, the "Phantom-Star" technique, but starts coughing, which Rising Dragon takes advantage of and starts beating Chin. His brother, Sky Dragon, shows up and so to speak slaps him and apologizes for his brother's rude behavior. After the skirmish, Goku asks for a session with Master Chin and he accepts. They barely have a match. After they briefly attacked each other in the air, Chin's sickness catches up with him. Goku and Shokin put him to bed and make small talk. Goku asks the name of the trick he used against the thugs. Shokin answers that it was the Phantom-Star technique and his father created it. Master Chin goes on to explain that the technique uses an energy that projects an image that doesn't exist. Much like the afterimage. Shokin butts in and his father scolds him as he is not ready for such a technique. Goku on the other hand is capable because of his training and discipline. The conversation quickly shifts to Master Chin's dilemma which is, he has a very bad condition and is in no shape to fight for the title of Master of Martial Arts. Sky Dragon's Panther-Fang school and his brother Rising Dragon have driven all his students away by threatening them. The only chance he has to bring them back is to win the Master of Martial Arts title. Master Chin's condition worsens and is in need of medicine. Goku volunteers, but is warned of Sky Dragon and his gang, as they may be eager for a little payback. As fortune haves it, Goku passes the restauraunt Sky Dragon and Rising Dragon happen to be eating at. Goku dodges Dragon with ease and tricks him into falling in the river. Sky isn't pleased. He hits Goku without warning. Goku attempts one more try and gets hit even faster than last time! (at least 15 hits). Sky then declares Goku unworthy and leaves. Back at Sky's Panther-Fang dojo, his pupils become punching bags as the tries to give them a lesson in combat. It seems even with his hands tied behind his back no one can beat him. So he offers to use no legs either. Some poor sap stands up. With a flick of his eyebrow, Sky spins up like a drill and lands right on his head! Instant K.O.! Later that night, Shokin practices in secret while everyone is asleep. Though he has different reasons and his own personal vandetta he wishes to settle. The next morning, Shokin asks to fight in his father's place. Chin refuses. Then, Goku volunteers but only does so to improve his training. Shokin still peeved about his father choosing a stranger over his son fixes breakfast angrily. "At least I have enough skill to do that!", yells Shokin. Desperate to prove his worth to his father, Shokin takes matters into his own hands. While preparing the meals, Shokin slips a tablet into Goku's soup. Goku quickly gobbles up the meal without notice. Shokin thinking to himself, "One way or another, I'm going to be in that match." It is time for the match and Goku doesn't even look tired. Shokin stares on with worry now, amazed that Goku hasn't passed out yet and the match is about to begin! Sky Dragon, from the Panther-Fang school and Goku, from the Chin-Star school are about to challenge each other's worth. Although disappointed, Sky accepts and plans to instead humiliate Goku. Let the match begin! Sky and Goku fight as if they were two blurs. Dodging each and every one of each other's moves. Goku goes After-Image in order to lose Sky. There are about 30 different stills of Goku dancing around. So Sky breaks out his Panther-Cyclone and attacks every image until Goku is found. Goku decides to finish this once and for all but his stomach turns on him so he has to call a time-out. Sky is skeptical and calls his bluff. Only Goku isn't faking. He proceeds to attack Goku with no mercy. And Shokin looks on with remorse. Now Goku's angry! They both jump up and launch a signature attack. Sky's "Panther-Cyclone" against Goku's "Phantom-Star"! Goku's dazzling combination of 50 fists and kicks all at once prove to be enough. Sky Dragon has been defeated with a single punch and is sent down for a knock-out! Sky's pupils are surprised and confused. As the crowd chants Goku's name, he runs around in circles and screams, "My stomach is about to explode! I shouldn't have eaten that last rice cake!". Back at Chin's dojo, Goku is thanked by Sky for showing him the error of his ways and Chin for restoring his reputation and bringing his students back. Shokin's guiltiness goes not forgotten and apologizes by making Goku a snack for his long trip ahead. Goku embarks on a new journey and no one knows what exciting adventure awaits him this time. Find out, next time on...Dragon Ball! Trivia *Shokin has a similar hairstyle to a young Gohan and has a voice similar to that of kid Trunks in the English dub. *The old woman who directs Goku to the town is identical to an old woman Goku met in "Oolong the Terrible". Gallery Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball